1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, zoom functions are often used in imaging apparatuses. Zoom is classified into optical zoom in which a focal distance of a lens is optically changed and electronic zoom which electronically cuts out a part of an image. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-072252 discloses a technology relating to use of optical zoom and electronic zoom which are switched from each other as a zoom ring provided on a lens is operated.